Nature's Child in the Sinnoh Region
by The Nova Writer
Summary: For years the Pokemon world has been missing a vital person. Someone who can gather the power of nature itself. Now centuries after the last Child of Nature disappeared a new one arises. Will this new Pokemon Trainer discover who he is? Or will he be overcome by darkness? (Sucky bio but hey, it's the best I can do :P. Rated T for light romance in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

Natures Child in the Sinnoh Region

Chapter 1: Change in the Scenery

 _ **Note From Author: Yep here we go again! If you don't know what I'm talking about allow me to explain. I tried writing this story about a few months ago. I was unable to keep up a steady schedule and ended up being unable to move the plot along fast enough. I than switched over from this fanfiction from another and now I can't continue on THAT series. It seems I have this problem where I just burn myself out whenever I focus on a specific series. So I am holding the other one on hiatus until I get back to it. For now I'm going to rewrite this story from Chapter 1 and on. Hopefully this will be more efficient and overall better. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Twinleaf. The calmest, most peaceful town in the Sinnoh region. Or as some would say the most boring town in all of Sinnoh. It was a small space, resident to barely 50 people. The most exciting aspect of the town was the gentle breeze that flowed from the north. There were the occasional mandatory check in's with Officer Jenny but generally the town couldn't be more uneventful. However, there was one exception. One anomaly that people always casted curious glances at, his name was Lorcan Edison. And this is his story.

It was starting off as a normal day. Or a normal morning at the least. The overall population of Twinleaf were still sleeping. It was a Saturday and no one saw a reason to get up at 5:00 in the morning. It was a waste of energy they rationalized. No normal person would do such a thing. Of course Lorcan was already wide awake. He was in a gray, simple room with little to no decorations. He was wearing his blue coat over a white shirt, with a green leaf on underneath. His pant were dark blue with bright gray stripes running down it. His shoes had a stripe pattern of blue and green. His brown hair contrasted with the blue,white and green giving it an abnormal feel around him.

The most unusual thing that you could notice was that instead of a bed to sleep of a haymack was hanging from the top of the room. This was what people called his 'home.' Currently he was a bit busy now thinking about a certain event coming up. Graduation. Lorcan was attending(but soon won't be) the only Pokemon Trainer School in Twinleaf town. It wasn't anything special. The classes covered the rudimentary basics of Pokemon battling, breeding, training, coordinating and so on and so forth depending on what course you choose. Once you graduate you get a license for the course you choose and if your test scores are high enough a complimentary pokemon. However there was something special about it. Twinleaf Academy had an agreement with Professor Rowan. He would come and meet each of the students, than he would examine them and give a specially bred pokemon to 3 of them. It was an incredible honor and was what almost every student dreamed of having. Of course Lorcan wasn't interested in that. He knew the professor wouldn't give him of all people a specially bred pokemon. There history made that possibility an impossibility. Besides he didn't need a partner from the professor, he already had one. What he was worried about was his friend, Tracy's worried. She hadn't said anything, but she didn't need to. When you're friends for over 10 years you can tell their inner workings. She had been bummed out about something yesterday and he could guess what.

 _You really are a pain in the ass Nathan._ Lorcan thought to himself as he drummed his fingers on the brandwood table. He had been able to deduce that the mood of her friend was because of one of her associates being Nathan. He was an brash, easily excitable fool who didn't know how to keep his anger in check. But still he was Tracy's friend. And whenever Tracy was mocked by the other students for wanting to be a coordinator Nathan would always be there to defend her. Although Lorcan would never say it outloud he was grateful to Nathan for defending Tracy all the time. The thing is that when it came down to it he wasn't as great a trainer as he wanted everyone to think he was. He just didn't have the calm calculating mindset that someone needs to use in a Pokemon battle. And his test scores weren't up to snuff. They barely were enough to pass. But they weren't enough to show he could responsibly handle a pokemon just yet. Of course a year after graduation he can take a series of test to prove that he can handle a pokemon. But that's way too long. Tracy made both Nathan and Lorcan promise that they would all travel across the region together. Now Lorcan was put in a difficult situation. Figure out a way to make Nathan eligible for a Pokemon in a week when their are no other opportunities to improve his test grades. Seems pretty damn impossible doesn't it? However he had found a solution. One loophole that would get Nathan a Pokemon. Of course it was illegal, and if anyone discovered it he could potentially get kicked out of the school never to get a pokemon License in his life, but hey f*ck it.

"Tur. Turtwig." [You know. You can just sit there thinking about what you are gonna do or you can just do it.] Nathan looked over to his partner. He was a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise. It's eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. It's body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. A small seedling grows on a brown patch on his head. In other words he was a Turtwig. Nathan raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"Do you even know what I'm thinking about Bryce?" Turtwig(now known as Bryce) shakes his head in the gesture of a no and Lorcan smirks, "If you knew what I'm planning on doing than I guarantee you wouldn't have said that. But, since you seem sooooooo sure let's get going." In a swift motion Lorcan got out of his chair and had stuffed Bryce's pokeball inside his coat. He than moved towards the door and opened it silently. Bryce just stared at him in slight wonder. He was able to recognize his trainer's distress, but he had taken no heed to what kind of problem his trainer was facing. And if it was something he wouldn't like than it was reasonable to say it involved a lot of work. "Hurry up we don't have much time left." This shocked Bryce out of his daze as he looked up at his trainer. What he saw than frightened him, he saw excitement and a bit of an anticipation sparkle in Lorcan's eyes. Whenever that look was in Lorcan's eyes they were about to do something 'exhilarating' or in other words they were going to do something life threatening.

Bryce just looks at his trainer with his big black eyes and sent a silent prayer his way to stop the madness. Lorcan ignored the look and tapped his foot with impatient. With a Turtwig's equivalent to a sigh he followed his trainer as they began to leave the room.

"Turtwig." [Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?] Lorcan not missing a beat replied to the rhetorical question.

"Because if you did that would be way too out of character for you. Now come on. Like I said we don't have much time." And with that the interesting duo silently exited the building.

Ever wonder why trainer's travel through Pokemon routes only? Well it is partially because they want to train but the other reason is because they are usually the only paths you can follow. There are no other routes that you can travel in for non pokemon trainers. Seeing how the Pokemon routes are very dangerous and potentially life threatening it was against the law to go out into a Pokemon route without a type of Trainer license. Of course there are ways for people without Pokemon to get through routes. For instance repels work nicely for most Pokemon routes. And when you purchase a repel if you show the canister to any Officer Jenny that comes their way they would usually let you off the hook. However this wasn't exactly the most legal route. The more expensive route would be to hire a Pokemon bodyguard to escort(yes that's an actual thing) Of course Lake Verity was open for all tourist as their was a significant lack of tall grass in that area. The officers were supposed to keep watch of all sections, but that was nearly impossible to do with the lack of officers in recent years. Besides, they reasoned. Who in Twinleaf town would be stupid enough to go into wild grass without a Trainers License?

Lorcan walked past the empty guard post and officially entered Route 201. It had been a simple matter for him to sneak past his parents and outta the room. He had done so on many different occasions. He and Turtwig stood right before the 4ft tall grass before them. If you listened you could hear the faint, soothing noise of pokemon rustling through the trees and Starly's flying above his head. It wasn't so soothing however to his Lorcan's partner in crime(literally, not suggestively) "Turtwig?" [What are we doing out here?]

Lorcan spared his Pokemon a second glance, "Well right now we are standing here. Nothing much really."

If a Turtwig could scoff Bryce would have done so right then, "Turtwig. Tur, Turtwig?" [I know that you fool. I'm meant to ask why are we here?]

Surprisingly Lorcan decided to drop the innocent act and replied in a serious tone. "We are going to see Professor Rowan." He than turned around and began to walk hoping that would be the end of the conversation. He wasn't to surprised to hear Bryce stubbornly butt his head against his Trainer's legs.

"Turtwig? Tur, turtwig, turtwig. Turtwig?" [Why? I mean, I don't mind, I haven't seen Old Rowan in ages. But why do YOU want to see him?]

"I don't." The curious trainer said bluntly, "But, I need his help to get Nathan a Pokemon. So that requires me to visit him."

Bryce tilted his head sideways in a cute yet persuasive gesture that compelled Lorcan to answer any questions he had. It conflicted with the fire that had begun to risen in his pokemon's eyes, "Turtwig?" [And do tell me, why are we getting a pokemon for Nathan.] He spit out the last part with disgust. Lorcan sighed his shoulders knowing full well how difficult it was to deal with Bryce when it came to Nathan.

"You know holding a petty grudge isn't healthy for you." He smiled in an attempt to calm Bryce down.

"Turtwig!" [You weren't the one that got his leaf nearly frozen because of that bastard!] _He just haaaaad to bring that up didn't he._ In his mind Lorcan was rolling his eyes. A few years back when they were only children Lorcan and Nathan had gotten into an argument. To put a long story in short terms Nathan had accidently kept Bryce out in the pouring snow during the winter time. Although Turtwigs bodies are normally resistant to the cold their leaves aren't as they are a very sensitive part of their bodies. This had resulted in Bryce having his leaf nearly frozen. If Nathan hadn't returned him sooner his leaf would have fallen off for sure. Nathan had then apologized profusely to Lorcan for months until Lorcan finally forgave him. In truth although Lorcan would never admit it to anyone, especially Bryce, he didn't dislike Nathan as much as he let on. He quite enjoyed his company and he actually wanted to go on a Pokemon journey with him. However that wouldn't be the smartest argument to use against Bryce. So he decided to go with a different tact.

"We need to help him." Bryce predictably opened his mouth to interrupt him but Lorcan went on full steam ahead, "If he doesn't come with us then there's a chance that Tracy won't come with us either. She'll wait for Nathan to get a Pokemon so we can all go along as we wanted. Of course unless you wanna wait another year to start our journey we don't have to go." With that Bryce easily shut his mouth with a silent clomp. He had attempted on several occasions to get his trainer to leave early. For him to deny his trainer the chance would be very much 'hypocritical' as the humans called it. He decided to change tactics as well.

"Turtwig?" [Even so couldn't we just call him, schedule a meeting?] Lorcan sighed and explained what he felt his partner already knows.

"No we can not Bryce. For several reasons. One, my father isn't the biggest fan of Professor Rowan, as you yourself know. And two he could easily refuse on a phone. However it's always harder to say no when you are staring into their eyes. So when we consider those two facts it's no wonder that I can't call him over." Before Bryce could potentially pose another problem that would waste time Lorcan continued on. "And the reason we can't call him to meet us is simply because he wouldn't allow me to come out here with only a single Pokemon. He would have contacted my father which would have led to an even more dangerous predicament than the one we are in right now. So logically this was the best choice." Now that he had completed his makeshift explanation he stared at his partner daring him to show more defiance. Bryce, trying to regain some of his lost dignity did the Turtwig equivalent of a huf.

"Turtwig." [Fine than. So since you are so 'brilliant' I suppose you have a plan to get us across the route without serving me up to the Starly.] Now don't get Bryce wrong. He could handle a one on one fight, but he despised going against multiple opponents, it wasn't so much a pride thing as much as it was just an annoyance to him. To be quite honest Lorcan had been hoping that Bryce would simply protect him along the way. As much as the grass type complained he could easily out think and fight any of the wild Pokemon in the area. He was simply put a petty whiner who would no doubt refuse to help Lorcan simply because he had proved him wrong. But, hey. he was still Lorcan's partner and by this time Lorcan knew his ways.

"Yes I do. Although if we are gonna be honest the plan requires minimal work for you and much more work for me." He didn't even need to look at Bryce to sense that he already liked this plan. "We don't need to fight any pokemon here. We just need to blind them. And using that special move of yours it will be as easy as pie." The 'special move' in question was a move that had only recently been founded in the Kalos region. Very few Pokemon knew it and those that did were certainly not Sinnoh region Pokemon. Lorcan had his suspicions that his Turtwig was the only one of it's kind that had access to this move. But, of course he was reasonable enough to see that the possibility was very unlikely. Bryce looked at him back to being confused. He knew what move his master was referring to. But, he didn't know how that would help the situation. He honestly thought it would make it a lot worse. Lorcan saw that reaction. "Don't worry Bryce, I'll simply follow and direct you. We both know I can." And with that the Turtwig sighed before giving into his Trainer's plan. After all the years they had been together he still wasn't quite used to his trainer's…..'abilities' so to speak. If being able to understand Bryce wasn't enough he could also 'sense' exactly where he was. When Bryce had asked him about it Lorcan had for the first time become hesitant.

"I don't exactly know why myself."He had said while pursing his lips. "It had just happened ever since I met you." That had been over ten years ago in human years. Now here they were ready to break an interregional Pokemon law for some bootleg friend who had nearly gotten his leaf frozen. _How the times have change?_ Bryce thought with reluctance. He plodded(or waddled, Lorcan had never cared which was which) across the field and stopped right before the patch of tall grass. _These aren't just tall grass. This is practically a forest!_ Bryce thought with a sour taste in his mouth. In fact the grass was not the size of a forest, or it wasn't for human standards at the least. The grass was very tall though ranging from 4ft tall to 5ft. For some reason his throat felt particularly dry at that point and time. Ignoring his uncomfort Bryce spread his stubbles(or whatever the ***** they are) and looked back at his trainer with determination in his eyes. Lorcan smiled at his partner, "Nice to have you back on board. Now Bryce it's time to begin our adventure a little bit early, use Grassy Terrain!" With that command the grass type complied sending out a wave of natural energy that made the grass truly bloom into a forest. And with that a chain of events were set out that would potentially change the course of the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

 **Alright. Although the chapter was short I was glad with the way it came out. I will admit it is a bit bland but, that's because I have to introduce to you so many new details and laws I added to actually make the Pokemon world make sense. I am going to introduce a few other things in the next few chapters to explain current events. Also this world is completely separate to the Manga, Anime or the Game. Although I will mix up certain teams depending with their anime counterparts. Anyway I have a question that I must ask you all. Out of these Sinnoh League Gym Leaders who would you like to join Lorcan and his friends on their journey. I'm fine with either one of them.**

 **Gardenia**

 **Maylene**

 **OR**

 **Candice.**

 **Be sure to give your opinion in the review section below ;)**

Lorcan's Team:

Bryce(Turtwig)

Ability:?

Moves:

Tackle

Razor Leaf

Grassy Terrain

?


	2. Chapter 2

Natures Child in the Sinnoh Region

Chapter 2: The Path to Freedom

 _ **Note From Author: For the few people reading this I have to say thank you for doing so. I have really wanted to create this story for a while, simply because the character Lorcan was really intriguing to me whenever I first wrote him. And for those wondering just because Lorcan has powers DOES not mean his is OP.**_

 ****

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other stories associated with Pokemon. All I own are my OC's and this rendition of the Pokemon Platinum Plot._**

You would think that someone who has spent over a decade with a Grass Type Pokemon that has an attitude like Bryce does would have been able to deal with a little bit of wet grass being slapped in his mouth. However this wasn't a little bit of wet grass. Due to the power of Bryce's Grassy Terrain the previously 4ft tall grass were able to match the tree trunks. It was more of a forest than an actual field, let alone a route. Not only that but the grass had become abundantly thicker, almost to the point where you couldn't see anything. Which was Lorcan's entire strategy. Although some Pokemon appeared in the tall grass that didn't mean they lived in them. This was an easy miss conception made by newer and less experienced Trainers. The only reason they are in the tall grass is to actually eat some of that supposed grass. Or they do it to hide away from pray. If you were to meet a Pokemon in tall grass it was mostly due to a coincidence. That didn't stop them from attacking you though. They naturally didn't trust humans. Anyway the point was that just because a Pokemon is seen in tall grass doesn't mean that said Pokemon lives in tall grass. And Lorcan intended to use the Pokemon's lack of knowledge around the grass to his advantage.

Now he had created an 'even' playing field. Of course the move Grassy Terrain didn't end there as the move not only increased the power of Grass type moves but it also gave Turtwig an adverse ability, in which he could navigate through the tall lengthy grass with little to no problem. With this Turtwig had a clear view of Sandgem Town. And with Lorcan's mysterious powers he could easily sense Turtwigs position. Lorcan's only job was to follow Bryce. Of course that was easier said than done, Lorcan had to deal with the insatiable smacking of leaf upon leaf as every one of them connected with his face. Some of them quite painfully in fact. Now we fast forward 15 minutes later and see the results of his plan.

Lorcan wasn't one to complain about being soaked. He enjoyed the cool feel of the water, the almost imperceptible smell of Chlorine. The way the sun and even sometimes the moon glistened off the water was incredible. To him getting soaked had always been fun. Until now. He certainly did not enjoy the feel of grainy water soaking through his pants, nor did he enjoy the stench of dirty, muddy grass. The way it looked on him wasn't to appealing either as the droplets of water that did slide down his cheek were not clear. In other words Lorcan was not a fan of tall grass. He made no effort to disprove that claim as his face was puckered up into an incredibly sour expression. It didn't help that he could almost feel Bryce's shell buckling and twitching as he resisted the temptation to laugh. He did his best not to look over his left shoulder as he knew the sight of his disdain would make Bryce explode with laughter. Instead he stared upward at the gate to Sandgem Town. It was a slightly bigger town than Twinleaf. It had both a Pokemon Center and a Mart. Two things that Twinleaf did not. and it was next to the ocean. But overall it was very similar to his hometown, with very few houses and a single story school. Of course the main difference was the most distinguishing building there. Professor Rowan's laboratory. His base of operations so to speak. Well one of that. Lorcan knew that this Laboratory of his, although important was not the only base that Rowan owned. He had several around the whole of the Sinnoh region. He suspected that the other Professors did the same. Overall the exterior of the building looked like a normal 2 story home, apart from the blue rooftop and the house connected to the side of it. Lorcan took a deep breath as he prepared himself to move inside the town but he was stopped by his partner in crime(literally now.)

"Turtwig." [Wait.] Bryce said. Lorcan looked towards his Pokemon immediately. Bryce had used a very serious tone. And Lorcan knew that when Bryce got serious that something was wrong. "Turtwig?" [Don't you think it's strange how there are a lot of townspeople around the Professor's Laboratory?] At this his trainer's head practically swiveled as he switched views to the Professor's lab. _He's right._ Lorcan thought as he observed the crowd of people around the Lab. _That almost looks like as if it's a-_ Before he could finish the thought his eyes picked up on a piece of yellow tape that seems to be stopping the citizens from getting any closer. _S**t!_ Lorcan started running, not caring about the possible danger of running into a police investigation zone. Bryce followed quickly behind unsure of what his trainer had saw but observant enough to notice whatever it was that it was bad news.

The yellow tape that Lorcan had noticed was in fact one of many that surrounded the entire estate of Professor Rowan's lab. After squeezing his way through the crowd, ignoring the looks of disdain at his clothing and the loud commotion, he was finally able to see what all the commotion was about. As he predicted it was not good. The glass window to the left of the doorway was broken. Shards littered the floor making it very dangerous to walk on. There were several different Officers(not all of them Jessy's) inside the yellow tape. They seemed to be investigation the crime scene at hand. Lorcan couldn't help but lean forward. He needed to get a closer look. Before he could lean over the yellow line an Officer Jenny stopped him.

"All of you. Move away from the crime scene!" Lorcan immediately moved backwards, following the crowd. It was one thing to get close to a crime scene full of police officers. It was another to draw attention from one of those Officers. _There's nothing to see here._ Lorcan thought. _It's not like I'm an illegal traveler or anything of the sort._ Almost as if she could read his mind the Officer Jenny peered at Lorcan closely. Taking in his appearance and the Pokemon next to him she started to advance on him. The trainer looked suspicious she thought. Lorcan saw this out of the corner of his eye and mentally cursed. He didn't have time to be investigated. Not only would it be bad for him publicly but he needed to find out where Professor Rowan is. Being locked up in a jail cell wasn't gonna help him. As inconspicuously as he could he increased his pace and changed his pattern slightly, as if to lose himself in the crowd of people who were quickly walking away. The change in pace did not pass by the Officer. She quickly followed in pursuit, her suspicions of the young trainer growing. If he was intentionally trying to avoid her than that says a lot based on whether they had committed a wrong action. Lorcan continued on in the crowd as an exhilarating rush gave him everything he needed to plow on. _I can make it. We can make it._ And it was at this very thought Lorcan realized his mistake, he took the barest amount of time to peak at his side only to realize his greatest fears were very true. Bryce wasn't there. The crowd could have easily separated them. _And it's all my fault_ Lorcan thought. All trainers knew that keeping a Pokemon outside there Pokeball could end with them being lost. That was the type of mistakes that only a rookie would make. _And yet I made that very same mistake_ Lorcan thought before shaking his head slightly. _Now's not the time to sulk. I must find Bryce!_ Lorcan thought. He was about to yell when he remembered that the Police Officer was right on him. If they heard him yell it would give away his position. _What a GREAT predicament you have gotten yourself in Lorcan. Just perfect._ As his inner mind screamed these sarcastic replies at himself Lorcan did a quick U Turn in the crowd and went back in search of Bryce.

The Pokemon in question had become a bit lost himself. After trying and failing to follow after his master in the crowd he had decided to shuffle through any exposed spaces between the 'gigantic' (in his mind anyway) humanoid legs that dare block his path. Many of the residents looked at the Pokemon curiously but most of them lost interest in him within a few moments after seeing how dirty and disgusting he was. Bryce just did his equivalent of an eye roll and these antics and continued moving on. Surely when his master realized that he had gone on ahead of his partner he would come back for him. But if he did that the Officer Jenny would nab him and then it would be bye bye to their chance at going on an adventure. So all he had to do was meet him halfway. Simple enough in theory. But it was quite difficult when he couldn't move past the gigantic shuffle of feet before him. _Grrr. This is ridiculously frustrating._ Of course his temper surged and surged as each feet collided with him. _Just a little more time till the crowd clears._ He was actually surprised that this crowd was so huge. He didn't think it was possible for these many residents to live in this small town. Whatever the case he needed to find his master. And fast. So Turtwig hurried along long, rudely shoving the residents of Sandgem Town. Of course this was not the wisest of moves as one of the residents to offense to that. He blocked Bryce's pathway with his foot. Lorcan's Turtwig was in no mood to deal with such a kid and glared up at him only to see a very peculiar sight. The teen wore a dark red full-sleeved shirt with a dark blue and black jacket over it, a white scarf wrapped around his neck, denim black pants with dark gray and white running shoes, and a dark red hat with a white and black semi Poké Ball on the back. But his clothes were not the peculiar part about him. Bryce was sure that he had seen this kid before. His face was oddly familiar. However the really strange occurrence was when a Munchlax appeared next to him with an apple stuffed in his mouth. _An apple?!_ Bryce thought. _Does this Munchlax wanna look like an asshole?!_ Before Bryce could provide an answer towards his own internal monologue the familiar trainer gave a deep dramatic sigh.

"I should have known you would come." And with that the blanks between Bryce's memory were filled.

 ***Sigh* Yeah guys I know that I haven't updated this in forever. And I know that this chapter is short. There is no excuse for my leave of absence other than laziness and lack of caring. So I apologize. But don't worry. I'm going to be working on the new chapters very closely from here on out. Please Review people. Also tell be sure to tell me who you** **would you like to be Lorcan's companion.**

 **Gardenia**

 **Maylene**

 **OR**

 **Candice.**

 **Place it in the review section below ;)**

Lorcan's Team:

Bryce(Turtwig)

Ability:?

Moves:

Tackle

Razor Leaf

Grassy Terrain

?


End file.
